Reunion
by dragonwrangler
Summary: After many years apart,Shichiroji wonders what changes time has had on the man he loved. Yaoi implied. Pairing KambeixShichiroji


Title- Reunion

Summary- After many years apart,Shichiroji wonders what changes time has had on the man he loved.

Copyright- ©July 24,2006 by dragonwrangler

Disclaimer-This story fragment is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the anime/manga Samurai 7. Original copyright of Samurai 7 belongs to Akira Kurosawa, Shinobu Hashimoto, Hideo Oguni, MICO, GDH, GONZO. Absolutely no monetary gain has been made with this work and was written for my entertainment and for the entertainment of anyone who wishes to read it.

Spoiler- for episodes 6 (Story set during episode 7)

Warnings- Shonen-ai, yaoi (implied), comfort fic, spelling of character names are from the booklet in the US DVD's and Wikipedia.

Pairing- KambeixShichiroji

Author's note- It's been a while since I've gotten hooked on a series as quickly as I have this one! This particular story came about as a way of figuring out why Shichiroji was still at the Firefly Inn and seemed surprised when Kambei appeared even when Kambei obviously knew where he was. Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------

It was as if nothing had changed.

Shichiroji watched Shimada Kambei discussing the group's next move with the man called Gorobei before the tall samurai turned in. The others in the group were already asleep, arranged in neat rows in the back room. A quick glance in revealed that the young girl Komachi, however, had kicked off her blanket and was now sprawled diagonally across her mattress. Shichiroji could not help but smile at the sight.

As Kambei turned away from Gorobei, Shichiroji could tell the General was not going to get any sleep tonight. The ever- present watchfulness Shichiroji remembered seeing on Kambei before a battle was firmly in place. Until those under his command and protection were safe, Kambei would not allow himself the luxury of sleep.

Considering what he had learned about the little group, Shichiroji had a suspision it would be some time before any of them were safe.

He could also see the loss the group had suffered had hit Kambei deeper than the others; except maybe the young girl. Shichiroji had caught Komachi sniffling while trying to be strong like her older sister; but Shichiroji knew she would only damage herself if she kept the hurt contained. He had ended up drawing her out- letting her tell him about the mechanical samurai named Kikuchiyo until her tears started to flow without restraint. It had been painful to watch but, glancing back at the girl now fast asleep, Shichiroji knew it had been for the best.

Unfortunately he knew that would not work on Kambei. He doubted either one of them had any tears left after all that had happened to them. He was also aware that, though things appeared on the surface to be just as it had been, it was not the truth. Neither of them were the same and Shichiroji was unsure who the man before him truly was.

And how much of the man he had cared for remained.

As Gorobei headed for his bed, Kambei turned and gave Shichiroji an inquiring glance. The look unsettled Shichiroji; years ago he would have been able to read the look and know what Kambei expected of him, but now he found himself adrift and uncertain. Falling back on the new role in life he had adapted while at the Firefly, Shichiroji gestured down the hall and said, "I had Yukino set up a separate room where you could have a drink and rest while you waited."

Something flickered in Kambei's eyes as he nodded. Shichiroji, leading the way, listened to Kambei's footsteps behind him and noted the man still moved just as quietly as he had during the war. Stepping into the small room that opened out to the Firefly's garden, Shichiroji knelt down at the small table to the side and began to pour some sake for Kambei to drink.

"That is not necessary, Shichiroji." Kambei said softly. Shichiroji looked up, uncertain of what Kambei was referring to. Kambei was watching him intently and, once again, Shichiroji was unable to ascertain what Kambei wanted from him.

They remained frozen in place for several moments; until Kambei's eyes slowly drifted to the sight of the garden. He moved to the open door without a word, settling into a sitting position to gaze out into the calm night.

Shichiroji remained where he was, his heart beating painfully as he simply stared at Kambei, until an old memory surfaced. It had been the night before one of the many battles they had fought together. Shichiroji had found Kambei in a similar position, sitting silently and drawing on the serenity of the still night to prepare himself for the chaos that would come with the dawn.

It was no different than what he was seeing now.

A breeze gently breathed through the air, stirring the lanterns that lit Kambei's face, causing the light to flicker slightly. A soft musical chime, instantly recognizable, reached Shichiroji's ears; it was the sound of the thin slivers of silver of Kambei's earrings shifting in the breeze. Oddly, the sound soothed Shichiroji and he found himself rising to his feet to walk over to Kambei's side.

Drawing on the stillness of the night himself, Shichiroji finally said, "I was not expecting you to come to this place."

"I was not expecting it either." Kambei answered evenly. "I would not have brought this trouble to you but…

Kambei hesitated, his voice trailing off, and Shichiroji said in a gentle, understanding voice, "You were trying to protect me."

Kambei dropped his head as he whispered, "Yes."

A sigh slipped from Shichiroji. "How long have you known I was here?" he asked.

"Two years." Kambei answered as his gaze shifted to watch the fireflies in the garden.

"I belong at your side." Shichiroji stated softly as he leaned against the opposite side of the doorway, looking down at Kambei.

Kambei continued to stare out into the dark as he said just as softly, "I know."

Shichiroji shook his head in mild exasperation. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, old man."

Shichiroji could see the shadow of a smile pull at Kambei as he turned to look up at him. But the smile faded away as Shichiroji watched the man's gaze slip down to linger on the artificial arm that was now attached to his body.

Bringing his gaze back up to Shichiroji's, Kambei asked a question of his own. "Why have you remained here?"

Now it was Shichiroji's turn to look away. Pushing himself away from the doorway to step closer to the night, he answered slowly, uncertainly, "I suppose I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Shichiroji turned and simply looked at Kambei a moment before answering. "Afraid to find the truth. Afraid to find out if you were alive or not. As long as I was here, I could pretend you were alive, even if it were otherwise." Looking away, Shichiroji bowed his head. "There was no reason for you to have survived what happened."

Shichiroji sensed Kambei reaching out to him. "There was a reason." Kambei whispered roughly as he gently caught Shichiroji's wrist and pulled him down into his embrace. Kambei gathered him up in his arms and then leaned down, tilting Shichiroji's head back and finally pressed his lips to Shichiroji's.

The changes time had wrought between them Shichiroji could feel in the kiss; and yet it was as it always had been, comfortable and familiar and complete. His hands reached up to grip the arm that cradled his head and he rested against the strong body that held him as he gave himself fully to the kiss.

And Shichiroji found he still had some tears left to give.

He felt them slip from the corner of his eyes as the precious memories of the man he believed he had lost blurred into the man who had found him. It did not matter that Kambei had know he was here; Shichiroji understood his reasoning. Just as he had given all of himself to ease the pain that the war had heaped upon the soul of the man who now held him, Kambei had done the same by staying away to give Shichiroji a chance to be free of such pain a return to war would bring to them both.

But the heart is not logical when it comes to such matters and there was nothing Kambei would be able to do now to make Shichiroji leave his side again.

Kambei slowly broke the kiss and, for a moment, rested his forehead against Shichiroji's as he gently brushed the tears away with his thumb. Shichiroji closed his eyes and listened with his body; letting it tell him what he had not understood with his eyes or ears as Kambei shifted his hold around him.

Kambei held Shichiroji tightly and rested his head against Shichiroji's shoulder, his warm breath brushing across Shichiroji's neck. Hoping he understood what Kambei needed from him, Shichiroji wrapped his arms around Kambei, letting one hand reach up to tangle his fingers in Kambei's long thick hair, and murmured softly, truthfully, "I am here now and will remain so forever."

A shudder briefly shook Kambei, then it passed and he slowly relaxed in Shichiroji's arms as he let a sigh slip free. For Shichiroji it was a sign of ultimate trust, that Kambei allowed himself to be so vulnerable in his presence, and Shichiroji knew Kambei needed this more than he would ever need sleep or food to survive. Shichiroji could now feel the weight on Kambei soul, the weight of the men he had killed or whom he had lost under his command, and it was heavy enough that Shichiroji felt Kambei struggling to simply survive. But Shichiroji had always guessed there was a core of strength that would not allow Kambei to give up as long as there was a need for someone such as him, no matter how much it tore apart his soul.

The war may have broken Kambei but it had hardly destroyed him. Shichiroji knew now it had only made him stronger.

They both remained resting in each other's arms, drawing strength and peace of mind from one another's presence as the night continued on, until Shichiroji had to move his leg to keep it from falling asleep. He felt Kambei's lips shift into a smile against his neck and found himself responding in mock irritation, "What? I'm a little out of practice at sitting like this, old man."

The smile became a low chuckle as Kambei lifted his head up. There was a sorely missed look of mischief in Kambei's grey brown eyes as he regarded Shichiroji seriously for a moment; and Shichiroji found himself smiling back as he waited for whatever it was Kambei was going to do next.

"I was hoping you could keep me entertained tonight, wife." Kambei said with a straight face.

Shichiroji rolled his eyes as a laughing groan slipped out. "The walls here are a little too thin for that." Shichiroji stated as he reluctantly rose to his feet.

Kambei seemed a little surprised by that answer and Shichiroji felt the need to clarify. Leaning down, he whispered into Kambei's ear, "If I let you take me tonight, your charges won't get any sleep whatsoever, trust me."

"Ah." Kambei responded with another smile as he settled back against the doorframe. Before Shichiroji could pull away, Kambei grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss that was full of the power and force of who he was now.

It left Shichiroji panting for breath when Kambei finally let go. Sinking to his knees, straddling Kambei, Shichiroji managed to protest, "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"

The mischief in Kambei's eyes bled away into a look of deep sorrow as he whispered, "Don't I always?"

Shichiroji leaned close, resting his forehead against Kambei's as he answered honestly, "You would not be the man I love if it were otherwise, Shimada Kambei."

He pulled back just enough to meet Kambei's gaze, to let him see all that he could not put into words.

And this time, when Kambei stared intently at him, he knew exactly what it was Kambei wanted and desired from him; and Shichiroji gave himself willingly, body and soul, to Shimada Kambei; just as he always had and just as he always would.

And it felt as if nothing had changed at all.


End file.
